The Seven Kingdoms
by Dauntless4736
Summary: Just a collection of one shots in different POV's for the Seven Kingdoms trilogy. I'm not good at summaries, but give it a try.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! :) So, I recently finished the Seven Kingdoms trilogy and was like "wow.. That was awesome." Seriously guys, read it! It's written so wonderfully and the characters are very interesting. Katsa and Po are just amazing and I might possibly be in love with Raffin. Anyways, this is going to be a collection of one shots in different POV's. I'm terrible at writing like the author of these books so don't yell at me when I screw it up! :p Review and tell me what you want me to write next and which POV. Anyways, this first one is a Kaffin story because they're just awesome like that. Hope you guys like it!**!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Seven Kingdom's trilogy and none of the characters are mine. :)**

**Raffin's POV**

Her eyes are one of the most beautiful things I have seen. One bright blue with barely visible gold speckles, and the other one a deep royal green.

I've noticed they sparkle slightly when she's happy. They also have a whole new light to them when she's fighting.

When she fights, it's like the world around her is shut off. She moves so smoothly, her blows whipping through the air and hitting you before you even see them.

She has such precision you wouldn't even know it was possible if you didn't see it.  
Katsa is a beautiful girl no matter what. But yet, the kingdom mistakes her as a cruel, cold blooded killer who does Randa's dirty work.

She is far from that. Katsa has to hurt people. She doesn't like it, but she has to.  
And killing has changed her. When we were kids, she was visibly caring, loving. She would try to help others out. But ever since she's been going on these killing missions, she's changed. It's almost like she has forgotten how to love. How to care.

Except when she's around me. And the boy, Po. And lately it seems like she's been spending more time with Po.

I'll admit, I am jealous. Po's attraction to her is as visible as anything.  
Katsa doesn't seem to notice, though. There's still a tiny part of me that leeches onto the hope that maybe Katsa has feelings for me.

Feelings that aren't just friendly. But it hit me, a few nights ago when I was in my sleeping chamber.  
_She's in love with Po_, I thought.

And then everything was obvious. Katsa loved Po, but she was afraid of it.  
She was deathly afraid, really. I knew Katsa well enough to know she would never tell Po this. She didn't want him to know, because then she was afraid of what would happen. What Po would do.  
She was afraid of not being in control of everything.

And she did not want children, not at all.  
Still, she spent more and more time with Po. And when I caught them walking together, stealing glances, it got harder.

I hid my feelings for her. I didn't want her to feel guilty when she didn't return the feelings.  
So when I saw them together, I forced a smile. I faked it, like everything was alright.

But in my heart, I wanted to do something terrible to Po. I wanted to scream at him, hurt him for liking my girl. But the irony was, she wasn't even mine. And who am I to hold her back? Who am I to choose who she likes?

It felt like a stab in the back, though. I had liked Katsa for so long, and I could never tell her. I was afraid, I guess.

And then this Lienid boy swoops in and steals her heart away. But she's happy. That, I can tell. And when Katsa's happy, which isn't often, I'm not gonna ruin it.

It hurts, sure. But truthfully, Po is a better match for Katsa. Po will never need children from her. He won't demand them. But I would have to. When Randa dies, I will be King.

I would have to have children to keep everything running. And that would cause arguments. Even if Katsa gave me a chance, she would be disappointed. Disappointed because I'm not Po.

And that would hurt more then any other torture Katsa could inflict on me. So instead I act like I don't care. I continue being the friend. Just the friend.

And it kills me to do so. It kills me to know I will never in a million years tell Katsa I'm in love with her. It kills me to keep the emotions bottled up inside to spare Katsa pain.

But I do it anyway. Because after all, life goes on. Katsa will end up with Po and I'll end up with someone else.

I will be King. Katsa won't be Queen. I will have children. Katsa won't.

We are so different, me and Katsa. And no matter who I end up marrying, I'll always keep a part of me tucked away, and I will still love Katsa.

That is for sure.

**Author's Note: I don't have a very good name for this, so leave a review and tell me what I should call it. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. :) **


End file.
